The present invention relates to a diving snorkel.
There are known diving snorkels comprising a conduit tube for breathing provided at its lower end section with a mouthpiece and at its upper end section with a breathing opening port. There is also known a snorkel including a closure element in the form of a valve serving to open and to close the opening is also known, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 3107042. In the case of the snorkel, the closure element maintains the top opening in its closed state as long as the upper end section of the conduit tube is exposed above the water surface. With the upper end section of the conduit tube being submerged below the water surface, a float is given buoyancy, moves upward and actuates the closure element to close the opening. In this way, water should not flow into the conduit tube even when the upper end section of the snorkel is submerged below the water surface.
In the case of the snorkel disclosed in the aforesaid Publication, a single float provided immediately below a closure element forces the closure element to move upward and thereby to close a breathing opening as the single float is given buoyancy and moves upward. The closure element and the float are operatively coupled to each other via a movable rod pivotally mounted on the conduit tube for breathing. With such construction of the float, it depends on the angularity of the conduit tube relative to the water surface whether the flat can smoothly move upward or not. Should the float be prevented from smoothly moving upward, it will be difficult for the closure element to close the opening rapidly.